The Sound of A Musician
by su1c1dal
Summary: Everyone seemed to have somebody there for them. But she didn't, she didn't have a group to go to when she was in need. She needed someone...was that too much to ask for?


A/N: I'm back with more…I haven't been on lately…I sort of deleted all my stories, so as an apology, here's a story : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except the plot

* * *

A soft melodic piece rang through the grand hall. With soft fingertips, and the keys of the piano being played gently, you would know that whoever was playing was extremely talented. The grand hall was not a place you could get into easily, especially when this person was playing. But today, it was oddly quiet. No whispers and comments could be heard. At least not within the human ear… 

A smile played on the face of the pianist as she played out their emotions. Today, she were feeling a dire need to play something that made everyone down and sad. No, not because it was rainy or cloudy outside. It was rather opposite in reality. The sun hung up high like the proud owner of the Mona Lisa would do, the birds chirping, the bees buzzing and people chatting and gossiping amongst people that were so much like them. Conformation, it disgusted her. Everyone, pettily, dressed alike, talked alike, and hell, they even acted alike.

The more she thought about this, the more it made her mad. Not mad to be exact, actually, it wasn't close to being mad at all. She felt more of a misfit. These groups, they were like a second home. A helping hand, a shoulder to cry on…was that too much to ask for?

The sound of music continued to ring through the grand hall. And no one was in sight. Seemingly, everyone today, was aware of staying out of her sight. Whenever she lashed out, which wasn't quite often, she would get really violent. She had her ways of venting, but when they just didn't work, she got really dangerous. The music now sounded like someone was dieing. No, it didn't sound bad. But it sounded like a funeral, where a bride-to-be had gotten crushed by a car or had gotten shot, on her way to the wedding. A background sob could be heard. Wait…this wasn't made by the piano…

The music stopped. And so did everyone else. It was like a freeze in time, no one moved, not even the birds chirped. Something was wrong. But who, who would be brave enough to actually go see what was wrong? No one, because everyone, being the cowards they were, were all scared to go check up on her. Not even her two "best friends".

A boy muttered under his breath. _"Not this again…"_ He was already heading towards the grand hall. _"Not this time… I'm not going…No, not this time…"_ Every time something like this happened. He would try to convince himself not to go. But every time he tried, he never succeeded in doing so. His feet seemed to have a mind of its' own.

She was on the floor, huddled into a ball, and once again, crying, crying because she didn't belong. Those narrow-minded fools that she called friends weren't going to come. The more she thought about it, the more she broke down. From where she stayed huddled on the floor, she could hear footsteps. _"Maybe…they're coming! Maybe they do care…" _

She stayed in her huddled position; just waiting for whomever that was coming to arrive. She just watched as the person, the boy rather to come through the door. _Oh_, it's him again…

Time seemingly unfroze, and everyone began to whisper. They all noticed that every time she lashed out, he was there. They were like, the two ends of the poles. Complete opposites, but yet, they were so similar. This game they played wasn't going to end anytime soon, everybody knew of it. Maybe, they had a secret relationship. But maybe, they didn't. None of these people cared enough to look. And maybe if they did, they would see exactly what he saw…

He walked further in to the room until he reached the girl that was huddled into a ball. "What's wrong this time?" He sighed. She looked up. "What are you doing here…again...?" He chuckled. "I'm here every time you decide to completely break down." He held her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" She sighed. "I don't fit in, my "best friends" they've completely forgotten about me. They're always off with their girlfriends." He looked at her and shook his head. "For someone so smart, you can be blandly oblivious to your surroundings. Don't you get it?" She shook her head as he continued. "You're the brains of the group. With the Dark Lord defeated, they feel they no longer need you." He looked at her and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Now, don't get me wrong here. But boy wonder and his sidekick don't know how to treasure something that is truly exquisite. Look at their girlfriends…boy wonder must be blind to actually date that red head girl, what her name again…Jenny?" She laughed, "No, its Ginny" He looked at her skeptically "Who cares? But anyways, yes, that Ginny girl... For Merlin's sake, she's…horrid looking. And weasel face, he's dating that, Purple girl? Whose mother names you Purple?" She broke out in laughter, "It's Lavender, Lavender Brown" He laughed a little. "Lavender Brown…that's funny, they should've just named her Rainbow."

A few hours later, she looked up at him. Here he was, asleep…again…like he always was. And here she was thinking to herself again "Why did I choose to be Harry's and Ron's friend?" His arms were clung around her waist. _"Damn, I won't be going anywhere tonight…"_

The next day, music could be heard again. A soft melody rang through the great hall. With soft fingertips and the keys being played gently…The melodic melody of this one piece was simply intriguing. Today was different from the others. He, was seated on the couch, smiling at her. While she played the grand piano, in the grand hall, and at the door, were a whole bunch of nosey students wondering what exactly was happening between these two enemies.

Harry and Ron pushed through and stepped into the room. "'Mione, what is Malfoy doing here?" Hermione was about to stand up to say something, But Draco beat her to it. "Look here boy wonder and weasel. You leave her in her time of need to be off with Jenny and Rainbow. And she's here, crying her eyes out. You're suppose to be her best friend, but you two baboons rather go snog yourselves silly." Harry opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't say anything. Ron on the other hand, being the stupid boy he was, said, "What are you talking about Malfoy? Our girlfriends broke up with us." Harry nudged Ron and Ron winced. "Oh that is rich" This time, Draco wasn't talking…Hermione was. "You come to me, when your girlfriends dump you. You guys really are bastards." She slightly pushed Draco out of the way, and stepped towards Harry and Ron. Moments later, a loud sound of freshly slapped flesh could be heard. Two to be exact…

Hermione walked out of the grand hall and Draco followed behind. Everyone knew what was happening now…

A new friendship had blossomed…_and maybe even more…_


End file.
